


Before You Judge Me

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Di quando Michael Jackson fu intervistato da Oprah Winfrey.





	

Febbraio 1993

 

Tre giorni prima della diretta.

 

"E qui metteremo le luci più soft, così non ci accecheranno", spiegò Oprah a Michael, mentre camminavano su e giù per Neverland. La casa - o meglio, il castello - di Jackson, con tanto di parco giochi, zoo e cinema, sarebbe stata di lì a qualche giorno il set di un'intervista che sarebbe rimasta senza dubbio nella storia. Oprah che intervistava Michael, sulle scene da anni ma che da tempo immemore non si raccontava in tv, due colossi a confronto. Sarebbe stato un live seguitissimo, milioni di persone non vedevano l'ora di scoprire cosa il Re del Pop avesse da dire. In compenso, Michael non era affatto convinto di ciò che stava per fare. Odiava mettersi in mostra, o meglio, mettere in vetrina il suo privato. Ma tutti gli avevano suggerito di aprirsi, che gli sarebbe tornato utile, che era giunto il momento. Con chiunque volesse, ma un'intervista doveva farla. E alla fine lo avevano convinto. Allora aveva scelto Oprah, il meglio. Il suo obiettivo principale era smentire i milioni di rumours che giravano sul suo conto come mosche attorno al miele. Avevano scelto insieme alcune domande ed era stato categorico su questo. Sperò, e chiese con ardore alla Winfrey, che non gli ponesse domande imbarazzanti. La donna aveva risposto con una risatina che non gli era piaciuta per niente.

"Michael, mi stai ascoltando? Tesoro, devi calmarti, altrimenti non farai una buona impressione al pubblico!", disse un po' preoccupata Oprah. Michael si riscosse dai suoi pensieri negativi e inspirò forte. Pensa positivo, pensa positivo, si ripeté in testa come un mantra.

"Sì, ci sono. Allora con queste luci abbiamo finito? Ci vediamo tra tre giorni Oprah!", le sorrise, facendo sparire il cruccio dalla faccia dell'intervistatrice. 

"Perfetto, Michael. Preparati, e stai tranquillo che andrà benone", e detto ciò lo abbracciò stringendo lo forte. A Michael piacque quella stretta, gli ricordò automaticamente gli abbracci vigorosi di sua madre. 

 

Cinque minuti prima dell'intervista.

 

"È tutto pronto, meno cinque minuti alla diretta, Oprah!", un tecnico gridò dalla postazione video. Michael era già seduto sulla poltroncina del suo salone, avevano scelto quello più ampio per permettere alla troupe di montare e smontare facilmente i macchinari e le cineprese. Oprah si sedette di fianco a lui proprio mentre il tecnico contava gli ultimi secondi.

"Quindici, quattordici, tredici...".

"Ricordati, Michael, comunque vada non pensare negativamente. E rispondi dicendo quello che pensi tu, non quello che gli altri vorrebbero che tu dicessi", gli sussurrò.

"Otto, sette, sei...".

Michael sorrise, grato di quei consigli sinceri. Amava le persone sincere e si era stupito non poco in quei giorni di preparativi a riconoscere che Oprah lo fosse. 

"Cinque, quattro, tre...".

"E sorridi, mio caro, che hai un sorriso splendido", aggiunse, facendogli l'occhiolino.

 

Durante la pausa pubblicitaria.

 

Michael non era affatto soddisfatto. Ma quando mai lo era, oggettivamente? Era un perfezionista, lo aveva sempre detto. L'intervista non stava andando male, ma lui era entrato in paranoia dopo quelle domande così personali che lo avevano fatto arrossire. Oprah gli si avvicinò.

"Michael, stai andando bene! Smettila di pensare il contrario. Scusami per quelle domande, ma dovevo porgertele. Sapevamo che sarebbe stato difficile, è da tanto che non ti apri così e moltissime persone ci stanno guardando. Ma il peggio è passato, i rumours sono andati, e ora possiamo concentrarci sulla musica, okay? Ti faccio quelle due domande che avevamo chiarito insieme e tu mi fai una mini esibizione di danza", gli disse con tono tranquillo e materno. Michael annuì. Lo stava calmando. Non sapeva nemmeno lui che cosa gli fosse preso, ma d'altronde aveva sempre detestato quel tipo di intrattenimento. Odiava le interviste e i live, odiava non poter schiacciare un tasto 'delete and repeat', odiava non poter controllare le cose. Era un perfezionista e tutto questo non gli andava giù. Aveva paura. Credeva di essersi mostrato al mondo indifeso e vulnerabile. Gli rimbombarono nella testa le parole di suo padre, le sgridate quando rilasciava delle interviste senza aver detto le parole giuste, che non erano mai quelle che pensava. Così dai loro altre armi per annientarti!, gli urlava Joseph. Ma poi si rese conto che quello non era più lui. Ora era diverso. Si rese conto che per poter essere visto davvero dalle persone doveva mostrarsi per come era. Doveva perdonare e avere fiducia. 

Realizzò che Oprah aveva ragione e non era stato stupido e ingenuo a dire la verità. 

"Grazie, Oprah", disse semplicemente, ma i suoi caldi occhi scuri brillavano di gratitudine, che la Winfrey parve notare dal modo in cui sorrise.

 

Dopo l'intervista.

 

"Quel cavo deve essere arrotolato!"

"La cinepresa A3 è stata caricata sul furgone!"

"Dov'è finita la macchina fotografica di Joe?". 

Tra il salone e il giardino sul retro c'era il delirio. La diretta era appena finita e i tecnici stavano smontando l'attrezzatura. Michael, Oprah, Liz Taylor e alcuni amici stavano riguardando alcuni passi del live in una stanza adibita a regia. Michael rideva rilassato ad alcune immagini particolarmente divertenti, e le due donne con lui. Non poteva che essere grato a Oprah per aver invitato Liz, era stato un intervento divino. Si era sentito un po' più tranquillo e aveva finito l'intervista in modo quasi ottimale. Oprah si era complimentata con lui, avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro.

"La diretta è stata seguita da... 100 milioni? Sei scuro? Da tutto il mondo? Mio Dio, 100 milioni di persone!", urlò il regista, al telefono con lo studio di Los Angeles, incredulo alla notizia pazzesca. 

Tutti sembravano impazziti, erano euforici e non ci potevano credere. Stapparono lo champagne e festeggiarono insieme in tintinnii di bicchieri e scrosci di risa. 

Michael, dopo aver ringraziato tutti col cuore, uscì dalla stanza. Non aveva fatto due passi che la voce di Oprah lo raggiunse.

"Sei contento, Michael?", chiese.

Michael si girò, osservandola negli occhi. Pensò a come dovesse essere felice lei, perché insomma, 100 milioni di persone non le faceva ogni giorno. Ma nonostante questo aveva posto quella domanda a lui. Sorrise. 

"Potevo fare di meglio, ma sì, sono contento", Oprah alzò gli occhi al cielo, in maniera scherzosa. Poi tornò seria.

"Spero che il mondo ti veda dal punto di vista giusto, ora, mio caro", gli disse. Michael le si avvicinò. 

"Non mi importa se non succederà. Ormai sono abituato ai tabloid e al resto. Sono soddisfatto per ciò che mi riguarda. E ci ho guadagnato un'amica", le sorrise. Oprah non poteva credere alla semplicità e all'umiltà di quell'uomo.

"Grazie per avermi fatto di nuovo credere nella verità, Michael". 

"Grazie a te, per lo stesso motivo".


End file.
